Sivik Quotes
Traders 23:03:03 Join-#swc-traders Sivik (~Sivik@SWC-IRC.1E11A17AC24D43.SWC) (Unknown/Normal) 23:03:08 Join-#swc-traders Zados (Srloin@SWC-IRC.B87074881BA56F.SWC) (Unknown/Normal) 23:03:31 Sivik : ok, now i'm offically confused, you can say the GD word but you can't say the f works 23:03:33 Sivik : thats messed up 23:04:08 @Selatos : God? 23:04:11 Sivik : yes 23:04:13 @Selatos : what the hell is wrong with that word? 23:04:24 Admiral_Ackmin : Sivik you're an idiot 23:04:25 Admiral_Ackmin : :) 23:04:32 Sivik : Admiral_Ackmin, why am i an idiot? 23:04:33 Join-#swc-traders Owyn_Darklighter (~Fun2beme4@SWC-IRC.635185763B2318.SWC) (Unknown/Normal) 23:04:33 Mode-#swc-traders ChanServ +v Owyn_Darklighter 23:04:49 Sivik : Selatos, he said the GD word, god, but god with 4 letters after it 23:04:57 @Selatos : god damn? 23:04:58 Nick-#swc-traders Midgework changed to Midge 23:05:00 Admiral_Ackmin : Because, the F word is the "worst" inapporiate swear 23:05:06 Sivik : Admiral_Ackmin, thats bs 23:05:16 @Selatos : you can say god damn in a pg-13 movie 23:05:19 Davin_Pryde : you can say goddamnit on tv.. and not showtime/hbo tv either 23:05:22 mr-cobalt : need ytie pm me 23:05:22 @Selatos : you can't say f*** 23:05:29 Sivik : Selatos, whatever 23:05:34 Hunter : just say M'kay 23:05:38 @Selatos : i don't make the rules, i just enforce them. 23:05:39 mr-cobalt : hehe 23:05:42 Bossive : they bleep out god fo part of goddamn in songs 23:05:43 @Selatos : most of them, anyways 23:05:47 Lando_Schultz : i need a n-1 23:05:49 Bossive : they say damn but not god -.- 23:06:00 +Midge : FS: Stocks (115 MWS Shares, UNB , 1398 Nova Shares, SEMINc 2k, Magnaguard) 23:06:01 Bossive : you can say fuck in pg13.. but only once 23:06:09 Sivik : Bossive: i only said it once 23:06:10 Bossive : twice = R 23:06:18 Bossive : generaly 23:06:23 Join-#swc-traders Jim_Frost (~jondoo122@SWC-IRC.635185763B2318.SWC) (Unknown/Normal) 23:06:28 Mode-#swc-traders Selatos +b *!*@SWC-IRC.DC40A97EC959F5.SWC 23:06:30 Kick-#swc-traders Bossive was kicked by Selatos (language) 23:06:36 AllTeam : HA! 23:06:43 Davin_Pryde : yeah that was kinda silly 23:06:55 Aco : Well that was the 2nd time it was said today 23:06:57 Aco : Which makes it R 23:07:02 Mode-#swc-traders Selatos -b *!*@SWC-IRC.DC40A97EC959F5.SWC 23:07:04 @Selatos : lol 23:07:10 @Joe_Monso|AFK : What a dumb ass 23:07:48 Join-#swc-traders shiaulteyr (~arc@SWC-IRC.F44F5A7F80241B.SWC) (Unknown/Normal) 23:08:01 Davin_Pryde : #swc-traders: Rated R. Under 17 not admitted without parent. 23:08:03 Sivik : you people are rude 23:08:14 Lando_Schultz : WTB n-1 23:08:14 Join-#swc-traders Bossive (Bossive@SWC-IRC.DC40A97EC959F5.SWC) (Unknown/Normal) 23:08:23 Gouldy : we're only rude because you are mentally incompetent 23:08:24 @Joe_Monso|AFK : Davin_Pryde, Nice 23:08:25 Join-#swc-traders Seti_Hella (~xiv132000@SWC-IRC.BBA7A0D9D59925.SWC) (Unknown/Normal) 23:08:25 Bossive : since when did this room turn less than PG? 23:08:28 Part-#swc-traders Seti_Hella (~xiv132000@SWC-IRC.BBA7A0D9D59925.SWC) 23:08:38 Sivik : Gouldy, how am i incompetent, i was asking a damn question 23:08:42 @Selatos : since always 23:08:42 @Selatos : since always 23:08:44 @Selatos : well 23:08:51 @Selatos : that word has never been allowed :p 23:08:51 Bossive : the game is for 13+ 23:08:54 Owen_Deathstalker : ^ 23:08:58 Corin_Zamasee : it's not PG when people are in here, talking about sex and who knows what... 23:09:00 Gouldy : if you need to ask, you dont deserve to know 23:09:04 Bossive : no one ever gets banned for it 23:09:11 Sivik : Gouldy, why the hell not 23:09:23 Bossive : i see mroe people getting banned for damn or b!t(h 23:09:34 Sivik : Gouldy, so if i asked any question, its stupid? no matter what it is? 23:09:36 Bossive : which neither are swear words. 23:09:39 Gouldy : if you aren't mentally incompetent, figgure it out for yourself 23:09:46 Owen_Deathstalker : THe latter is not nice at all. :P 23:09:51 Sivik : Gouldy, go suck on a dick 23:09:55 @Selatos : hey 23:09:56 @Selatos : children 23:09:57 @Selatos : play nice 23:10:00 @Rostar : Sivik, dude chill 23:10:08 Quard : kick his butt Sel 23:10:09 Gouldy : my work is done here 23:10:15 mr-cobalt : please 23:10:19 @Selatos : gouldy, that was almost two :P 23:10:20 @Rostar : and Gouldy.. go play with your mommy 23:10:26 AllTeam : Sivik, note you're supposed to use your handle... your charector of sivik was killed off some time ago 23:10:31 @Selatos : i'm being a little bit more lenient here. 23:10:37 Gouldy : its illegal here ros :p 23:10:41 Sivik : AllTeam, i asked that, no one every told me to change it 23:10:44 @Selatos : AT, we all know him as sivik though, so 23:10:49 @Selatos : doesn't really matter 23:10:52 @Selatos : just matters for new people 23:11:00 @Rostar : its not handle, its known names. 23:11:11 @Rostar : which is why we suggest newbs use there handle.. 23:11:15 @Rostar : becuase its easier on them 23:11:30 @Selatos : easier on us. 23:11:41 @Rostar : and that 23:11:42 Raynor_Balawan : FS: Skipray blastboat WTB: 510 23:12:02 Sivik : Rostar, is there a problem with me using Sivik? 23:12:04 Davin_Pryde : aw geez.. that means I'm a noob :( 23:12:07 mr-cobalt : WTB: dst ytie 23:12:37 Quit-#swc-traders Khan (~khan@SWC-IRC.2CB1FF3BCF3EB.SWC) (Read error: 104 (Connection reset by peer)) 23:12:42 Join-#swc-traders Khan (~khan@SWC-IRC.2CB1FF3BCF3EB.SWC) (Unknown/Normal) 23:12:42 Mode-#swc-traders ChanServ +o Khan 23:12:47 @Rostar : lovely gns there khan 23:12:50 Lando_Schultz : WTB N-1 23:12:55 Quard : Lol yeah liked that Khan 23:13:05 @Khan : aye, 'm hoping to win a prize for it 23:14:04 Admiral_Ackmin : not as bad some of the GTP ones... 23:14:15 @Joe_Monso|AFK : lol 23:14:32 Hunter : or the Seminc one 23:14:35 @Rostar : errr Jesfa... thats cause its not bad 23:14:58 Sivik : Jesfa kicked me out of the cmg that he bought, and didn't explain why he did it before he did it 23:15:10 Hunter : I belive it's Keir who has a quote from that post in his quit message 23:15:23 @Selatos : omg dude, he did something for his own reasons that you don't need to be privvy to 23:15:24 @Rostar : Sivik.. he did it because he bough tthe faction to SELL 23:15:25 @Rostar : :P 23:15:29 @Rostar : quite obvious :P 23:15:55 Sivik : Rostar, it would have been nice for some sort of explination before i got kciked 23:16:04 Keir : "New ownership" 23:16:05 @Selatos : but not in any way necessary. 23:16:07 Quit-#swc-traders Tybolt (~tybolt@SWC-IRC.1ED6425F1A77B2.SWC) (Ping timeout) 23:16:07 Keir : The reason was announced on the GNS 23:16:11 @Rostar : life sucks, Sivik 23:16:53 @Rostar : sanders will be your friend 23:17:12 AllTeam : i told you Centurion Arms, join them Sivik 23:17:29 Join-#swc-traders Khan (~khan@SWC-IRC.2CB1FF3BCF3EB.SWC) (Unknown/Normal) 23:17:29 Mode-#swc-traders ChanServ +o Khan 23:17:30 Nick-#swc-traders Khan changed to Khan 23:17:43 Join-#swc-traders Syn (~staynight@SWC-IRC.346A681CC64D2E.SWC) (Unknown/Normal) 23:17:43 Mode-#swc-traders ChanServ +o Syn 23:17:51 Lando_Schultz : wtb n-1 23:17:53 Lando_Schultz : or mine 23:17:54 Keir : What's the normal price for a Y-Wing these days>? 23:18:03 @Rostar : not much 23:18:13 Sivik : AllTeam, i'm not going to join some cmg just cause you say so 23:18:14 Admiral_Ackmin : Check centrepoint 23:18:26 Admiral_Ackmin : Sivik try The Damned 23:18:32 @Selatos : LOL PM with Owen Deathstalker 23:10:08 Owen_Deathstalker : Dude.... 23:10:10 Owen_Deathstalker : Chill out. 23:10:48 Sivik : well, i don't have to be treated liek shit 23:10:54 Sivik : i'm just asking some fucking questions 23:10:54 Owen_Deathstalker : You werent. 23:11:00 Owen_Deathstalker : Just drop it. 23:11:03 Owen_Deathstalker : Trust me on this one. 23:11:16 Sivik : thats fucking bullshit 23:11:25 Owen_Deathstalker : Making a fuss on Traders it NOT a good move. 23:11:40 Sivik : then where welse can i go? 23:12:16 Owen_Deathstalker : No where. That is to make a fuss like that. 23:12:54 Sivik : what the fuck eer 23:13:20 Owen_Deathstalker : ... 23:13:56 Sivik : y'all are fucking assholes, now i know why i quit playing 23:14:10 Owen_Deathstalker : Might i ask what I did? 23:14:30 Sivik : nothing, but everytime i try and get help, i get bitched out 23:14:47 Owen_Deathstalker : Ummm... 23:14:50 Owen_Deathstalker : No. 23:15:02 Sivik : uh, yes 23:15:20 Sivik : everyone just calls you stupid, rather than answering the question 23:16:13 Owen_Deathstalker : 23:16:02 Aco : If you act stupid like that, you don't deserve to have your questions answered 23:16:23 Owen_Deathstalker : 23:16:12 Aco : If you conform and act like a human being, people will help you 23:16:33 Owen_Deathstalker : Need i say more? Aco has it in 1. 23:16:43 Sivik : how is it a stupid question? 23:16:53 Owen_Deathstalker : Question wasnt stupid. 23:17:04 Sivik : ok? 23:17:09 Owen_Deathstalker : The way in which you presented it was... 23:17:23 Sivik : all i said was "how do i get an invitation" 23:17:25 Sivik : how was that wrong 23:17:59 Owen_Deathstalker : an invitation? 23:18:03 Owen_Deathstalker : To what? 23:18:23 Sivik : Keir's cmg 23:18:54 Owen_Deathstalker : Why would you want to be there? 23:19:12 Sivik : i don't know, i don't know where i want to be 23:19:36 Owen_Deathstalker : Why not look into Eidola? 23:20:04 Sivik : ok, i will 23:21:02 Sivik : i was making over 150k when i was in Alissma 23:21:06 Owen_Deathstalker : Heh 23:22:31 Owen_Deathstalker : You hear Kiers ideas in members? 23:22:57 Sivik : yes 23:23:11 Owen_Deathstalker : Still want to join him? 23:23:25 Sivik : not really 23:23:31 Sivik : i'm not that stupid 23:23:50 Owen_Deathstalker : We were wondering... :P Members 23:02:32 Sivik : who here is in the rebellion? 23:02:32 +Keir : Much better suited to you 23:02:32 Gouldy : its the only way to get through to retards sometimes 23:02:41 Sivik : Gouldy, you trying to say something fucker 23:02:45 Mode-#swc-members Selatos +b *!*@SWC-IRC.1E11A17AC24D43.SWC 23:02:47 Kick-#swc-members Sivik was kicked by Selatos (language.) 23:03:06 +Keir : core 23:03:07 +Keir : score 23:03:13 @Selatos : win for keir 23:03:24 Gouldy : assist for ne 23:03:27 @Selatos : lol 23:03:31 @Selatos : this is like scoring goals in soccer :P 23:03:38 @Selatos : i guess keir really got the assist 23:03:44 @Selatos : since gouldy was directly addressed in the line causing the ban 23:04:09 Gouldy : woo 23:04:30 Gouldy : and, technically i came right out and said it, i didnt try and say anything 23:04:33 Join-#swc-members Owyn_Darklighter (~Fun2beme4@SWC-IRC.635185763B2318.SWC) (Unknown/Normal) 23:04:45 @Selatos : lol 23:05:28 @Selatos : *effect 23:05:58 Quit-#swc-members Gawayne (~Gawayne@SWC-IRC.6B72FD4D7BA631.SWC) (Quit: For those who complain about SSC's goverance being noncanon, review your facts. 1) This is the least of your worries (see The 12 Colonies); 2) look into the past at who took over as government of Sullust following corporate proclamation 137d. :P) 23:06:07 Join-#swc-members Kendy_Elpho (Kendy_Elph@SWC-IRC.47FD2B64A76970.SWC) (Unknown/Normal) 23:06:22 Quit-#swc-members Shiva (Shiva@SWC-IRC.B3954A897052B5.SWC) (Ping timeout) 23:06:23 Join-#swc-members Jim_Frost (~jondoo122@SWC-IRC.635185763B2318.SWC) (Unknown/Normal) 23:06:53 Mode-#swc-members Selatos -b *!*@SWC-IRC.1E11A17AC24D43.SWC 23:07:48 Join-#swc-members shiaulteyr (~arc@SWC-IRC.F44F5A7F80241B.SWC) (Unknown/Normal) 23:08:19 Quit-#swc-members Kendy_Elpho (Kendy_Elph@SWC-IRC.47FD2B64A76970.SWC) (Ping timeout) 23:12:37 Quit-#swc-members Khan (~khan@SWC-IRC.2CB1FF3BCF3EB.SWC) (Read error: 104 (Connection reset by peer)) 23:12:41 Join-#swc-members Khan (~khan@SWC-IRC.2CB1FF3BCF3EB.SWC) (Unknown/Normal) 23:12:42 Mode-#swc-members ChanServ +o Khan 23:14:07 Join-#swc-members Sivik (~Sivik@SWC-IRC.1E11A17AC24D43.SWC) (Unknown/Normal) 23:14:14 Sivik : now i understand why i quite playing this game 23:14:59 @Rostar : becuase we are to much for you? 23:15:32 Sivik : no, most of the people in this game are a-holes 23:15:44 @Rostar : welcome to the internet 23:15:45 +Ran : no no...F-tards 23:15:46 Gouldy : i try 23:15:49 +Ran : not aholes :P 23:15:59 @Rostar : asshole populatution 200billion 23:16:04 Owen_Deathstalker : Heh. 23:16:07 Quit-#swc-members Tybolt (~tybolt@SWC-IRC.1ED6425F1A77B2.SWC) (Ping timeout) 23:16:10 Sivik : Ran: same difference 23:16:10 +Ran : lots alot of mulits. 23:16:16 +Ran : *multis. 23:16:52 Quit-#swc-members Khan (~khan@SWC-IRC.2CB1FF3BCF3EB.SWC) (Ping timeout) 23:17:05 @Selatos : really we're not assholes 23:17:13 @Selatos : if you'd've asked keir once if you could join eidola 23:17:17 @Selatos : and he had said that it was invite only 23:17:26 @Selatos : and you had caught on to what was explicitly stated. 23:17:29 Join-#swc-members Khan (~khan@SWC-IRC.2CB1FF3BCF3EB.SWC) (Unknown/Normal) 23:17:29 Mode-#swc-members ChanServ +o Khan 23:17:30 Nick-#swc-members Khan changed to Khan 23:17:31 @Selatos : there would not be a problem. 23:17:42 Join-#swc-members Syn (~staynight@SWC-IRC.346A681CC64D2E.SWC) (Unknown/Normal) 23:17:43 Mode-#swc-members ChanServ +o Syn 23:17:44 Gouldy : if you could take a hint 23:17:45 +Ran : heh 23:17:57 +Ran : just become another Keir? :P 23:18:01 +Ran : make your own group 23:18:11 @Selatos : make your own elite pirating group that's invite only 23:18:16 @Rostar : steal your own group * 23:18:16 +Ran : ya 23:18:18 @Rostar : :P 23:18:20 @Selatos : lol 23:18:46 Join-#swc-members Lt_Trent (~d2@SWC-IRC.416BA463F5552A.SWC) (Unknown/Normal) 23:18:50 Gouldy : and then keir would steal it from him 23:18:50 Part-#swc-members Lt_Trent (~d2@SWC-IRC.416BA463F5552A.SWC) 23:18:57 Gouldy : and make the circle complete 23:19:21 @Selatos : The circle is now complete 23:19:24 @Selatos : i love saying that. 23:20:07 +Keir : 22:32 what kind of stuff do y'all do? 23:20:07 +Keir : 22:33 Murders, hostage/ransom scenarios, thefts, the usual 23:20:07 +Keir : 22:33 cool 23:20:07 +Keir : how much could you pay? 23:20:16 @Rostar : :o 23:20:18 +Keir : 22:36 so can i join please? 23:20:18 +Keir : 22:36 would y'all be willing to have me 23:20:18 +Keir : 22:37 As I said, we're invite-only I'm afraid 23:20:22 Owyn_Darklighter : lol 23:20:24 +Keir : 22:51 so your going to invite me? 23:20:24 +Keir : 22:52 thanks 23:20:24 +Keir : 22:54 for? 23:20:24 +Keir : 22:54 letting me join your cmg 23:20:27 Owen_Deathstalker snickers 23:20:27 •irc.swc-irc.com *** Message to #swc-members throttled due to flooding 23:20:31 +Keir : 22:56 so what do i need to do to get invited? 23:20:31 +Keir : 22:56 An invitation 23:20:31 +Keir : 22:56 what do i need to in order to get that invitation? 23:20:32 Ton_Phanan : lol 23:20:46 Ton_Phanan : what an idiot 23:20:48 @Rostar : holy shit 23:20:56 Ton_Phanan : you should let him in, then pick him up. 23:20:59 Gouldy : thats what ive been saying! 23:21:00 Ton_Phanan : and execute on the spot. 23:21:04 @Rostar : Ton... 23:21:07 Ton_Phanan : for being stupid. 23:21:15 +Keir : I'm busy picking up a nice newbie :( 23:21:16 @Rostar : you just gave away any chance of him doing that :P 23:21:25 +Keir : Saving nice newbies > killing retarded vets 23:21:30 +Keir : hrm, maybe not 23:21:39 @Selatos : lol 23:21:40 +Keir : Think it's too late and he's seen this conversation? 23:21:43 +Keir eyes Sivik 23:21:47 +Keir waves hands in front of face 23:21:48 @Selatos : remote /clear! 23:21:49 Ton_Phanan : i doubt it. 23:21:52 Owen_Deathstalker : Heh 23:21:55 @Selatos : maybe he has you on ignore 23:21:59 @Selatos : that'd be funny 23:22:04 Ton_Phanan : keir, i bet you're fine. 23:22:22 Ton_Phanan : someone just needs to find a way to force him to part... 23:22:33 Owyn_Darklighter : You won't really lose anything... but pick up the nice newbie first :P 23:23:04 +Keir : 23:23 I"m just kidding with ya, honestly you can join 23:23:04 +Keir : 23:23 sorry 23:23:04 +Keir : 23:23 We just give everybody a hard time, it's like trying to convert to Judaism 23:23:04 +Keir : 23:24 give me a few to figure out if i want to join or not 23:23:07 +Keir : score 23:23:12 Join-#swc-members Tybolt (~tybolt@SWC-IRC.1ED6425F1A77B2.SWC) (Unknown/Normal) 23:23:23 Ton_Phanan : lol 23:23:27 +Keir : I'm now actively plotting somebody's death right in front of him, this is a new experience 23:23:28 Owyn_Darklighter : lol Keir 23:23:32 @Selatos : lol 23:23:34 Owen_Deathstalker : hahaha 23:23:35 Gouldy : lol 23:23:40 Nick-#swc-members Karl_Covert changed to Karl|GONE 23:23:45 Ton_Phanan : keir, if it works, you'll need to make a clever GNS post about it. 23:23:52 @Selatos : hell, just paste the IRC log 23:23:55 @Selatos won't delete it 23:23:56 Owen_Deathstalker : ^ 23:24:07 Ton_Phanan : i log everything, too. 23:24:07 @Selatos : turn it into some sort of "conversation" 23:24:09 Owen_Deathstalker goes to add an entry to the Compedia for it 23:24:10 Aco : So if you try to convert to Judaism they'll let you in, but only to kill you? 23:24:10 @Selatos : with formatting, etc. 23:24:24 @Selatos : aco--they have the arabs to kill you 23:24:26 Aco : The hat's definently worth it 23:24:35 Gouldy : haha 23:24:39 Sivik : do you really think im that stupid Keir 23:24:56 +Keir : Yes 23:24:56 @Selatos : do you really want to ask that? 23:25:02 Aco : The hassidic jews' hats are like 3k each 23:25:03 @Selatos : damnit, he answered before i could type that out. 23:25:26 Sivik : well, i'm not 23:25:29 Sivik : so its not going to work 23:25:29 Owyn_Darklighter : poor Sel 23:25:36 @Selatos : indeed. 23:25:46 +Keir : Aco, if you go to a Rabbi and ask about converting to Judaism, he'll tell you it's impossible and to give up trying. If you come back, and insist you really want to join, he'll tell you the same thing. If you return a third time, still insisting you want to convert to Judaism, then he will 23:26:05 +Keir : little-known rabbinical secret 23:26:12 Aco : Because you're annoyingly persistant? 23:27:36 Sivik : Aco: whatever 23:27:38 +Keir : No, because it ensures you're sincere 23:27:47 Aco : Ah 23:27:55 Aco : And Sivik, I'm not talking to you 23:28:01 Sivik : Aco: fine 23:28:06 Sivik : Keir: its not going to work 23:28:16 +Keir : Sez you 23:28:31 +Keir : But I just got a $5 bet PMed to me that I'll still manage to kill you inside of 48 hours 23:28:32 @Selatos : hmm 23:28:40 +Keir : So interpret that as you will 23:29:12 +Ran : heh 23:29:15 +Ran : can I up it? :P 23:29:25 +Ran saves Sivik and makes money. 23:29:25 +Keir : 23:23 i always though you were a friend 23:29:26 +Keir : wtf? 23:29:33 +Ran : Keir doesn't have friends :P 23:29:36 +Keir : My logs show that you and I have never PMed before in my life 23:29:39 Sivik : Keir: yeah, i noticed 23:29:51 @Rostar : umm 23:29:53 +Keir : You were in Black Sun, which I tend to dislike, then BHG which I have no respect for 23:29:59 +Keir : So I highly doubt you thought we were bosom buddies 23:30:22 +Ran : mmmm bosom. 23:30:40 @Selatos : whenever i see "sez" i think of dilbert 23:31:06 Quit-#swc-members Miin_Ikron (~nickgoedk@SWC-IRC.777081AD61B99A.SWC) (Ping timeout) 23:31:31 @Rostar : GET BACK! 23:31:40 +Keir recruits AllTeam 23:31:51 +Keir : Be careful with that engraved invitation, apparently some people are looking to buy it 23:31:54 +Keir : Wait, sell it to him! 23:31:56 +Ran rubs Keir's feet? 23:32:09 Aco : But I used to be Black Sun =( 23:32:22 @Rostar : not during there good time. PM with Deathstalker 23:37:38 Owen_Deathstalker : http://compedia.wikia.com/wiki/Sivik_Quotes 23:38:32 Sivik : what the fuck ever Category:Quotes